


Get Down From There!

by FoxGamer429



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxGamer429/pseuds/FoxGamer429
Summary: Bruce....Mind explaining why Ed's in a tree?
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Get Down From There!

**Author's Note:**

> https://pin.it/6PSOZeJ

"G-Get down from there!"

How could you describe the scene? Oh! I know! Edward had gotten stuck in a tree aproximately 10 minutes before Bruce came to pick him up. They where _planning_ on going to the new 5 star italian restaurant that had just opened 3 days previously, but...alas...

Ed had other plans

He was currently hanging like a sloth in the tree outside of his house. 

"No way!"

"We've got to be at the restaurant in 10 minutes!"

"Don't care!" Ed stuck his tongue out

"I'm going to call the police" Bruce pulled his phone out

"Go ahead! I'll fight them!" Bruce sighed and pulled something out of his pocket. _Thank heavens Alfred made a batch last night..._

 _"_ I have cookies"

That caught Eds attention, and he quickly scurried down the tree to have one, snatching the bait out of Bruce's hand

"I totally would have fought them" Ed said in between bites while Bruce just chuckled

"I know you would've"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first(and possibly last) attempt at Riddlebat, so be kind😅


End file.
